herofandomcom-20200223-history
Daphne Moon
Daphne Crane (née Moon, born September 1961) is one of the main characters on Frasier. She is played by Jane Leeves. There are well over a dozen character and story-telling errors about Daphne Moon contained in the Frasier series episodes, listed here . As the series begins, Daphne is a recent immigrant from England who is employed by Frasier Crane as a live-in housekeeper and physical therapist for his father, Martin Crane. Her quirky personality and claims of psychic abilities provided comic relief on the show, while her relationship with Frasier's brother Niles Crane was a major dramatic plotline during the run of the series, progressing from Niles' secret infatuation at the beginning of the show to their marriage at the beginning of season ten. The role was originally to be filled by Lisa Maxwell who left before production began due to a dispute with producers. There are well over a dozen character and story-telling errors about Daphne Crane contained in the Frasier series episodes. Biography Daphne was born in Manchester, England, the only daughter in a family of nine children. She spent much of her childhood playing nurse and housemaid to her brothers. She has a complex love-hate relationship with her domineering mother, Gertrude Moon (played by Millicent Martin); her relationship with her father, Harry Moon (played by Brian Cox), is much warmer and closer. As a young girl, Daphne was an actress in the hit British sitcom Mind Your Knickers (a show about "ethnically diverse" 12-year-olds in a private girls boarding school). Her career ended at age 16 when she became too tall and busty to play her short, pre-teen character. During her youth, she gained considerable skill at billiards and darts, claiming to have won many tournaments. She also raised show rats, was a member of the Manchester Light Opera Works, and was a skilled shoplifter. As an adult, Daphne takes up a career as a physical therapist, working one-on-one with various invalids and shut-ins. At an indeterminate time, she migrates across the Atlantic to live in Seattle, seeking a new life free of her domineering family. Her first job in America is at a convenience store (it is implied she was once shoplifted there). In the third season finale, "You Can Go Home Again", it is revealed that prior to being interviewed and hired by the Cranes, she had a chance encounter with them at Cafe Nervosa. In the series premiere, "The Good Son", Daphne is hired by Frasier Crane to assist Frasier's father, Martin Crane, with his daily activities and exercises. Martin suffers pain and discomfort from a gunshot wound to his hip that forced him to retire from the Seattle Police Department. Although Frasier is less than impressed with her, Martin takes a liking to her sense of humor and convinces Frasier to hire her and make her position a live-in one Category:Female Category:Psychics Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Wrathful Category:Neutral Good Category:Nurturer Category:Tragic Category:Weaklings Category:Comic Relief Category:Pure Good Category:Paranoid Category:Tricksters